bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Battle:007/@comment-28010479-20190615033945
So Updated guide sorta, with the new DBB system it opens up a big cheese on the trial. Reccomended Leaders: Damage Reducing, BB gauge when damage taken and large HP boost, damage reducing when guarding also works well. Example: My lead was Kranus with QiuTong, and two Sero Anya friend leads. Phase 1: ' Play it normal, guard every four turns etc etc. Try to get your OD gauge filled and AM's Hp to >90% but <85% before turn 3. Then on turn three OD Shion/Roglizer or any 100% mitagotor, preferably Shion for the OD boost, and get it filled using Lilith's BB boost and any other bb boosts, avoid using fujins a 2nd time if you used one at turn 1. Get him to cross the 85% threshold by turn 4 so he idles, UBB shion when he idles. This should essentialy skip over his first vacant noise and mirroring. Standard procedure until Phase 2. '''Phase 2: ' Here things get crazy. Stick to his game of simon says as best as possible. It helps to have HoT and DoT mitigators as a fail safe in case you mess up, as well as units that heal without doing damage to help with mirroring. When you have all Synergy Shards, nuke as much as you like disregarding the Second/Third Light Revelation rule, once he applies Symbol of Bonds, use DBB on Xenon and Estia, it purges the DoT effect and gives nice buffs. It also hits like an absolute truck, I managed to nuke him from 70% HP to 50% with the single DBB. This saves ALOT of time and effort. Stick to the same guard weaker element > lowest atk/def unit. If unsure who he will use vacant noise on, swap out a unit for a weaker unit that you know for sure has lower stats and guard that one, then swap it out again the next turn. Try to avoid using revives or fujin potions, however if a key unit dies (like Shion or Katerin in my case then revive them, helps to have a revive SBB like Sero Anya or Persenet to try to use as little revives as possible). Try to fill your UBB before you cross 20% hp to avoid using fujin pots. UBB the turn he idles on either Shion or Roglizer, again Sion is prefered to regain OD gauge. Standard procedure until he reaches 0%. At 0% he will ressurect WITHOUT angel idol buff, you have two turns to defeat him otherwise he regains the angel idol buff. The turn he ressurects, put all your nukers in your squad and OD Tsovinar (Any nuker works but Tsovinar or units that provide double UBB/SBB per turn effect like Tsovinar work best) Fujin your nukers if they aren't full SBB and blast AM to kingdom come. If you fail to kill him within two turns he reapplies the angel idol buff, and every 10 turns from the turn he used World Enshroudment, he will use it again. Good Luck ^_^ '''NOTE: It isn't necessary to use the DBB of Xenon and Estia it just saves ALOT of time and helps ALOT, any other DBB that applies similair effects will work.